omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Audino
|-|Audino= |-|Mega Audino= Character Synopsis Audino is a Normal-type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. They are known for having incredibly sensitive hearing, using its ears like radar to pick up even the faintest sounds. It's also stated in the Pokedex that Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears. From Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it gained the ability to mega evolve, turning it into Mega Audino Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-B '''| '''High 7-A Verse: 'Pokemon '''Name: '''Audino '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Normal-Type Pokemon, Hearing Pokemon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation (Hyper Voice and Disarming Voice involves a Pokemon projecting a loud sound), Water Manipulation (Misty Terrain uses surrounding water vapor to create a misty area, of which blinds the opponent), Empathic Manipulation (Attract causes the opponent to be "immobilized by love"), Healing (Several moves heals Audino or her allies, such as Heal Purse or Refresh), Life-Force Absorption (Drain Punch essentially saps the life essence of an opponent upon contact), Fire Manipulation (Fire Punch involves the user gathering Flames in a punch), Gravity Manipulation (Gravity causes the area's gravitational pull to shift), Ice Manipulation (Icy Wind creates a gust of wind that has an icy element to it, causing an opponent to freeze), Metal Manipulation (Iron Tail causes the users tail to be encased in Iron), Attack Reflection (Magic Coat reflects any move that causes status effects right back at the opponent), Power Mimicry/Swapping (Skill Swap allows a user to swap the skills of another person), Telekinesis, Lightning Manipulation (through Thunder Punch), Power Nullifcation (Several abilities completely remove the abilities of an opponent), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction, Immunity (within reason) to Ghost-Type attacks | Same as before, plus an Immunity (within reason) to Dragon-Type attacks, Resistance to Bug and Dark-Type attacks. 'Destructive Ability: Small City Level '(Should be comparable to Pokemon who can preform Seismic Toss, which is shown to yield this level of force) | '''Large Mountain Level '(On par with other Mega Evolved Pokemon, such as Mega Tyranitar, who's vastly superior to base. In addtion, they are superior to Marowak with Thick Club and Pokemon with the Huge Power attribute) 'Speed: Lightspeed '(On par with Diglett, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily intercept abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) | 'Lifting Ability: Class 5 '| 'Class 100 '(Vastly superior to base) 'Striking Ability: Small City Class '| 'Large Mountain Class ' 'Durability: Small City Level '| '''Large Mountain Level Stamina: High '(Comparable to other Pokemon, who can swim across oceans to other regions) 'Range: 'Hundreds of meters with most attacks | Tens of kilometers with most attacks 'Intelligence: High, as Pokémon are designed for battle Weaknesses: 'Fighting-Type attacks as Audino, Poison and Steel-Type attacks as Mega Audino '''Versions: Audino | Mega Audino ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None | Audinite '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''A full list of Audino's moves can be found here Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Races Category:Female Characters Category:Males Category:Sound Users Category:Water Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Healers Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Metal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Lightning Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Tier 7